Public Enemy Number One/Transcript
(Jay, with a bandanna over his mouth, comes up to a tavern's entrance as he sees a wanted poster of himself, Kai, Zane, and Cole. He enters to see only the bartender, watching TV.) Bartender: We're closed. Jay: (lowers his bandana) I'm starving. You got anything? Bartender: Anything? Sure. (points to a nearby vending machine before turning back to the TV. Jay heads over to the vending machine and sees a snack with his and the other Ninjas' faces on it.) Jay: Ninja chips. Mm. My favorite. (checks his pockets for change.) Commissioner: (on TV) Any questions? Reporter 1: (on TV) How do you find a Ninja? (Jay turns to the bartender, watching the news.) Commissioner: (on TV) The Ninja are still at large and public enemy number one. Reporter 2: (on TV, shoving her mic closer to the Commissioner) Did fame turn them? (Jay turns back to the vending machine and uses his Lightning power to hack into it. The Ninja chips start to come loose.) Jay: Gentle. (nervously looks over to the bartender and back.) Gentle. (the chips end up stuck.) Oh, come on! (In frustration, Jay short circuits the vending machine, disabling it and turns to the bartender, in shock.) Commissioner: (on TV) We've taken their ship as well as secured their known hideouts. (Jay starts to leave, but rolls the cue ball on a nearby pool table.) They will be caught and pay for their crime spree. (The cue ball lands into a pocket, attracting the bartender's attention.) I bet my reelection on it. (The bartender sees Jay is no longer there and the door is open.) Reporter 3: (on TV) Can you tell us what's being done to find them? Commissioner: (on TV) No-No more questions. (At the police station, reporters are still asking questions.) Commissioner: That is all. (heads inside) Ronin: Looks like you don't have an eye for this sort of work. You're never gonna catch them, Commish. If you wanna catch a Ninja, you have to know a Ninja. Commissioner: Ronin, you're no better than the crooks you catch. I'll find them. I've already got that bookworm, Misako, in custody. Ronin: But what about the Sensei? Commissioner: Wu? Oh, he was last seen entering the Domu Library, but no one saw him come out. Those-Those Ninja. They get all that power then use it to do what? Rob the only place that loved them. Spoiled brats! So, uh, you sure you can bring them to justice? Ronin: Heh, with a bow on. All I need in return is a clean slate, so I can pile all that fresh money you're gonna give me onto it. Commissioner: Catch all five of then, Mr. Ronin, you can have anything you want. Ronin: It's six. There's six of them now. And she's probably the toughest one to catch. (The reporters barges in and surrounds the Commissioner with microphones.) (Misako, Tommy, and Simon are in an interrogation room.) Simon: Just come clean, tell us where they are. Tommy: We know you're protecting them. Spill it! Misako: Like I said, it wasn't them. They were framed. You should be searching for the real culprits. Tommy: Right. That's what my mother would say too. Maybe we should give her some time to sweat it out. Come on, Simon. Misako: Why won't you tell me where Wu is? I wish to speak to someone in charge! (They slam the door. Nadakhan appears.) Nadakhan: Your wish is yours to keep. Misako: My wish? No. Nadakhan: Oh, yes. Misako: Help! Uncuff me! Don't leave me alone with him! Nadakhan: No one's behind there, unfortunately. Ooh. Someone was kind enough to bring donuts. Misako: I know you. You're Nadakhan the Djinn. I knew it. Clouse was looking for the Teapot of Tyrahn. Nadakhan: Oh, you mean...this? (He shows her the teapot.) It's smaller in person, I know. I was trapped inside it for longer than I care to recall. But now Clouse is in there. And he has Wu to keep him company. (He shows Misako, Clouse and Wu inside the teapot.) Misako: Wu! What have you done to him? What do you want? Nadakhan: A good captain never leaves his crew behind, and mine was taken from me. Misako: I've read about you. You were a pirate captain. The stories said you could grant wishes for others, but not for yourself. Is that why you made your living taking what never belonged to you? Nadakhan: Yes, I cannot wish for myself, but I can always get what I want. Wu already told me where the Realm Crystal is, but I will still need your help. Misako: Even if you were to find it in Hiroshi's Labyrinth, you'd never find your way out. Nadakhan: So it's hidden in Hiroshi's Labyrinth, you say? Misako: Wu didn't tell you. You tricked me. I wish I hadn't said anything in the first place. Nadakhan: ANother wish? I thought you'd never ask. Misako: No! (The Commissioner and detectives went back to check on her.) Tommy: She's gone. Commissioner: Well, I can see that. I'm not blind. Simon: But your eye is twitching. (The Commissioner growls at him. Tommy checks Kai's Chirp account.) Tommy: We may have just gotten a hit on one of the Ninja. Kai just updated his status. Commissioner: Hm. Really? (The police force started to look for them, with the trio on a chopper.) Where did he say he was? Simon: We've tracked him heading north on Wilfert Boulevard. Oh, wait, now east on Flemming. News Reporter: (On TV) The Ninja haven't been seen in days but that hasn't stopped one from updating his status. @Fi-ya13 posted: "A place of peace, a place to fight, a brotherhood born on one fateful night. What does it mean? (Nya, who has been watching it while in disguise, crossed the street.) Is it a message? Is it a riddle? Or just a bad poem? Simon: And now he's heading down Donovan Boulevard. He's taking a back alley. Commissioner: I want him boxed in. Land this thing. (The cars surround an alley.) Cop: Come out with your hands up. (A rat comes out with a tracker device.) Simon: It's not Kai, sir. It's his communication device. He gave it to the rat so we'd go on a wild goose chase. Ah. I mean, wild rat chase. Heh. Commissioner: Yes, thank you, detective. Simon: But your eye is twitching. Commissioner: I'm not blind! (The Ninja used their Elemental Dragons to travel to the Mountains of Impossible Height.) Jay: Seriously? I was the last one to figure out it was Wu's old Monastery? And Lloyd wasn't even trained here. Lloyd: It'll only be a matter of time before they find this place, too, so there isn't much time. Zane, show them what you found. Zane: I came across security footage of Sensei at the Library of Domu. He was not alone. (He shows them the footage.) Cole: Hey, look. It's Wu. Kai: What happened? Who was he looking at? Cole: We don't know, but no one's seen him since. Zane: The library database indicated he had checked out a book about the Teapot of Tyrahn. We originally thought we may be dealing with Clouse. If this is what I think it is, it appears to be far worse. We may have a Djinn on our hands. Jay: A Djinn? Nya: Like a genie, only when he grants you wishes, you'll be wishing you never met him. Lloyd: What else do we know about Djinn? Kai: Hmm. Not much, just that they are very sneaky and have great power... Zane: I do believe smiling is not the proper reaction when one is warned about a Djinn. Jay: But Nya said they grant wishes. And with wishes, anything is possible, right? Zane: Hmm. My logic parameters do not allow me to understand the full extent of a wish. But I am curious where you're going with this. Jay: Nya made it clear there was no way we'd ever end up together. But I know for a fact from seeing my future that we do. Maybe a wish is what it takes. Maybe this is how she falls for me. Lloyd: Then it's settled. Since we know so little about Djinns, we need to head back to town to investigate more about him. Cole: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. If we head back together, the police will arrest us on sight. We should split up. Kai: But anyone caught alone with this character suddenly disappears. Lloyd: Then we travel in pairs. Zane, you and I will head to the library to see what else we can find. Jay: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. (He stands behind Nya.) Cole: Yeah, yeah. And Jay and I will look for clues at the scene of the crime where he framed us. What do you say, buddy, just like old times? Jay: Ah, sweet. Who doesn't love old times? Eh? Lloyd: Kai, you and your sister see what else is out there. If we wanna clear our names and get Sensei back, we need to find this Djinn and take him down. Let's meet back here at sunup. Oh, and guys, look out for each other. (They went their ways.) (Visitors left the Domu Library.) Guard: You have a nice evening. I hope you found all you needed. Woman: Oh, I did. Lloyd: Road clear. The book he was reading is still here. That camera took the footage of Sensei. Zane: We don't want to be spotted. Hacking into the library's central computers now. (He disables the camera.) The Teapot of Tyrahn. The ancient markings on the side describe it's a powerful relic that can trap mortals. Lloyd: Oh. That may explain why people are suddenly disappearing. Zane: And here's something more. Once a Djinn is freed from imprisonment, the only way to destroy him is by— P.I.X.A.L.: Warning. An unknown presence is hacking into our system. Zane: Can you isolate the source? P.I.X.A.L.: It's coming from inside the building. Ronin: (He replaces P.I.X.A.L..) Look at that, Tin Can. I'm in your head. Sorry, didn't wanna to have to come to this, but a job's a job, right, buddy? Lloyd: What's wrong? Why did you stop reading? Ronin: I know it's unfair, but I disabled your voice box. And now I'm shutting down your defenses and—Oops. There go your arms. Lloyd: Zane? Ronin: If it's any consolation, I didn't wanna have to fight you. And now technically, I don't. Good night, good buddy. (Zane shuts down and Ronin turns the cameras back on. He communicates with the intercom.) Lloyd: Are you there? Ronin: I took the liberty to close off the wing, Lloyd. Been meaning to say, love the TV spot. What was it you guys said? "Reading is the first step to every adventure?" Lloyd: Sorry, Zane, but I've gotta get out of here. (Ronin closed the window with metal bars.) Ronin: Yeah, they installed those to keep the bad guys out. Or was it the good guys in? I don't remember for the life of me. Which are you, Lloyd? A good guy or bad guy? Lloyd: We were framed. You know us, Ronin. We would never do any of that stuff. Ronin: You also know me, and I'm getting paid an awful lot to bring you guys in. (He approaches Lloyd.) How's Nya? Boy, I missed her. (They attack each other.) Boo. Let's make this easy. I'll take you back to the station, you can answer their questions and clear your name. Lloyd: Not until we stop the threat. And you're gonna pay for what you did to Zane. But not today. (Ronin traps him before he could leave.) Ronin: Looks like I didn't miss you, Lloyd. Two down, four to go. (Nya and Kai went to a village.) Kai: What are we doing all the way out in Jamanakai Village? The genie was never out here. Nya: You mean Djinn. And since our Dragons attract too much attention, we'll need a more discrete mode of transportation. Ninjago's a big place. Kai: Bicycle Chalet? Ugh. I know they confiscated all our vehicles, but I was hoping for something with a few more gears. Nya: They didn't take all of our vehicles. (She reveals a secret storage.) I always keep a spare for times like these. Kai: Haha. I love my little sister. Nya: It's Zane's SOS beacon. There's trouble. Kai: What are we waiting for? Lead the way. (They drove away.) (Nadakhan teleports to the labyrinth.) Nadakhan: Hmm. The Realm Crystal. It is here. (He accidentally sets off an alarm.) Nindroid #1: Intruder, freeze. You are surrounded. Nadakhan: Hmm. Strange metal men. Uh, you do have me surrounded. But I am a captain. And captains don't take orders from anyone. Nindroid #1: He has a weapon. Fire! (Nadakhan defeats them.) Nadakhan: The future. (He sets off another alarm.) Nindroid #2: Intruder, freeze. (Nadakhan escapes in an elevator.) Nadakhan: Well, that was easy. (The elevator starts to flood.) Now it's starting to get interesting. (He teleports out and sees the crystal.) Ah. The Realm Crystal. (He successfully makes it into the room.) It is mine. (He tries to grab it, but it's a hologram.) Huh? What? Where is the real one!? (He breaks the pedestal.) Cyrus: (On computer) Repair in Sector 5. Repair in Sector 5. Nadakhan: You again. Well, maybe you can help me. (Nya and Kai continue to ride their bikes.) Nya: Zane should be just up ahead. But what are they doing out here? I thought they were at the library. (They continue into the Corridor of Elders.) Kai: There he is. But where's Lloyd? Nya: That's not Zane. Kai It's Ronin. Nya: Go around him. Ronin: Go get them, R.E.X.. Kai: We need to split up. Nya: We can't. He bottled us up in here for a reason. We have to outrun him. Kai: Well, let's see if he can keep up with this. (He fired at the cliff but Ronin dodges the debris.) Ronin: Nice move. Right back at you. (He did the same, but Nya fired at him instead.) Ronin: Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's just rude. Kai: This way. He won't be able to follow us! Nya: We can't shake him. Ronin: Never liked taking the high road. (He glides down.) Nya: I can't believe this guy. Kai: Nya, look out! (They reached a dead end.) Ronin: Off the bikes and hands up. And don't try any of that Elemental stuff, or else R.E.X. won't play nice. (He cuffs the duo.) Kai: We were framed. And then— Ronin: Save it. Already heard it. All right, R.E.X., show's over. (The "dead end" is revealed to be fake.) Nya: You tricked us. Ronin: Four down, two to go. (The Nindroids enter the sector.) "Cyrus": (On computer) The Realm Crystal has been compromised. Hurry. Send all sentries to protect it. Nindroid General: Affirmative, Borg. Protect the Realm Crystal. (When they leave, it is revealed Nadakhan has been transformed into Borg and tricked them. They go into the room containing the Realm Crystal.) The Realm Crystal. But Borg said it was compromised. Nadakhan: It is now. (He successfully made it out.) Brainless tin cans. (Cole and Jay went to the Mega Monster Amusement Park.) Cole: Looks like Mega Monster Amusement Park shut down after it became a crime scene. Come on. Let's go check out the roller coaster. That's where Zane was framed. Jay: Ah, this place gives me so many fond memories. (Gasps.) It's here I found my True Potential. Oh, and over there is where Nya and I went on our first date. I bet one day she and I will laugh about all this. (Chuckles.) Uh, I mean, why would she laugh at that? She hates me. It's not like I'd expect anything to suddenly change between her and I. Where is that roller coaster? Cole: The only thing this place gives me is the creeps. Let's not stick around any longer than we need to. There it is. Just what kind of clues are we looking for? It's not like there are any witnesses around to tell us what they saw. Jay: I wouldn't be so sure about that. (He powers on some monitors.) Cole: Haha, it's practically a visual timeline of the events that day. Jay, you're a genius. Jay: Like I said, it's where I found my True Potential. Cole: There. That's our guy. Jay: These pictures were taken seconds after each other. Cole: that means that guy is Zane. Jay: (Gasps.) You mean— Cole: The Djinn can shape-shift. He could be anybody! (Jay passes his hand through Cole.) Seriously? (The music and roller coaster turns on.) What did you do now? Jay: I didn't touch anything. Ronin: Guess we can add trespassing to your charges. Don't bother calling your friends, I already caught them. (Cole turns invisible.) Jay: Really? You're disappearing? You're leaving me alone? Cole: If he already has the others, we both can't get caught. I'm sorry, but you're on your own. Good luck. Jay: A Ninja never leaves a Ninja behind. Some friend you are. And you. Ha! You think you can electrify the Master of Lightning? Ronin: yeah. But are you the Master of Kablooey? Jay: (He jumps into a set of roller coaster trains. Ronin follows.) It wasn't us, Ronin. We just saw that a Djinn can look like any one of us. That's how he did it. That's how he framed us. Ronin: Tell it to the judge. Jay: If you take us all out, who's gonna protect Ninjago? Ronin: Not my problem. (Jay jumps onto another set of trains. Ronin turns the attraction off.) Jay: Oh! Not goof. Aah! (He falls into a bag.) Ronin: Five down, one to go. Come out, come out, wherever you are! Funnel cake. (He follows the crumbs.) I know you're in here. The funnel cake did you in. You always were a nervous eater. Cole: Maybe. But how do you catch what you can't see? Oh. Where am I? Am I over here? (Ronin turns on thermal vision.) Oh, or am I over here? Maybe I'm over here? Haha. I'm not just like a ghost. I am a ghost. Ronin: I got thermal vision, Cole. Cole: You do? (Ronin catches him.) Aah! Ronin: Look at that. I'm a winner. (Ronin turns the Ninja in the next morning.) Commissioner: The search is over. We have the Ninja. Ninjago is safe once again. Now, let this be a lesson to everyone. No matter who you are or how famous you become, justice will find you. We have a place for criminals. It's called Kryptarium. Nadakhan: One crew down. And now to get mine back. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:Article stubs Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu